


You Turned My World With A Smile

by Rexa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, alternative universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Draco terus mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang. Hanya karena sebuah senyum kecil yang Harry perlihatkan, dan seluruh dunianya seolah telah dijungkir balikkan.





	You Turned My World With A Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ai_Minkyoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Minkyoo/gifts).



> Harry Potter @ J.K. Rowling  
> i don't own anything but my story. i don't gain any profit from this fanwork's but some fun. 
> 
> Dedicated for Ai-san, who loved Drarry much from her heart. Hope you like it! <3 Rexa menulis ini berdasarkan prompt fluff, dan kisah ini adalah AU/AR yang terpikirkan oleh rexa. Bagaimana seandainya bila saat itu Buckbeak tidak dihukum dan Hermione tidak perlu menggunakan pembalik waktu. happy reading ^^

 

 

Draco akhir-akhir ini merasa dirinya _sinting_. Entah apa kata yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang sedang dialaminya saat ini, selain kata sinting. Ya, bagaimana tidak sinting? Mendadak saja ia sangat menikmati—tolong dicatat— _sangat menikmati_ saat-saat mengusili atau menjahili seorang remaja berambut hitam berkacamata yang adalah penghuni Asrama Gryffindor itu. Ah, tidak sebegitu mendadaknya juga sih. Hanya saja, sepertinya Draco baru menyadari hal itu. Akhir-akhir ini.

 

Detensi yang ia dan Harry terima minggu lalu saja membuatnya terbayang-bayang akan si mata empat. _Aish, demi jenggot Merlin!_

 

Namun entah ini bisa dibilang sial atau malah berkah?

 

Detensi yang entah keberapa dalam bulan ini. Masalah sederhana yang kelewat dibesar-besarkan—sengaja—hingga membuat dua pentolan Slytherin dan Gryffindor itu terkena akibatnya. Kali ini keduanya dihukum membantu Hagrid untuk memelihara hewan-hewan ajaib yang dipelihara oleh sekolah, selama satu bulan.

 

Harry memasang ekspresi kesal di wajahnya, tapi ia tetap mengerjakan hukuman yang diterimanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan memberi makan Buckbeak—Hippogriff kesayangan Hagrid yang juga menjadi _hewan peliharaan_ Hogwarts—membuat raut kesal itu perlahan menghilang. Buckbeak menerima kelinci-kelinci yang dibawakan Harry kepadanya. Melahap mereka dengan semangat seolah belum pernah merasakan daging kelinci sebelumnya. Harry mengulum senyum saat mendapati wajah Draco yang sedikit memucat saat berhadapan dengan Buckbeak. Oh tentu saja, mana mungkin mereka melupakan peristiwa waktu itu.

 

Buckbeak tak memedulikan Draco dan hanya berfokus melahap makan malamnya.

 

“Oh bagus. Sekarang kau mengejekku.”

 

Harry menahan ekspresi senangnya dan berusaha tetap _pokerface_. “Siapa?” kilahnya datar.

 

Draco mendengus. _Kesal_ tapi bagaimana ya? Sebetulnya ia senang juga sih. Suatu perasaan yang rumit ini betul-betul bukan perkara yang mudah. “Kau! Memangnya siapa lagi?”

 

“Sudahlah Malfoy. Jangan mulai lagi. Aku sudah cukup muak harus menjalani detensi lagi dan lagi hanya karena meladenimu. Sekarang diamlah dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku untuk memberi Buckbeak makan.”

 

Draco membuka mulutnya untuk menyahut sebelum Harry berbalik dan menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. “Atau kau saja yang menggantikanku memberinya makan?”

 

 _Mati kutu._ Sampai Hagrid menjadi kurus sekalipun Draco tidak akan mau dekat-dekat dengan makhluk separuh kuda berkepala burung elang dan bersayap itu. _Tidak akan!_

 

Draco pun membungkam mulutnya. Kesal. Mana mau ia berurusan dengan makhluk yang sudah membuat tangannya patah waktu itu?! Mendekatinya seperti ini pun enggan. Hanya karena paksaan detensi saja—dan karena ia berpasangan dengan Harry saja—ia mau melakukan hal ini.

 

Menjaga nama baik Malfoy adalah prioritas utama. Termasuk bersikap jantan dan bertanggung jawab terhadap detensi yang diberikan. Namun … meskipun begitu tetap saja semacam ada perasaan senang juga. Ya bagaimana tidak senang? Melihat Harry melakukan sesuatu dengan sungguh-sungguh dan mendapatinya tersenyum diam-diam dengan tulus seperti saat ini adalah suatu peristiwa langka yang _patut_ diabadikan dalam ingatan. Draco mematri ekspresi lembut Harry dalam hatinya dan merasakan kehangatan.

 

_Tunggu!_

 

Kehangatan?

 

Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Rasanya bulu roma di sekujur tubuhnya meremang.

 

_ASTAGA!_

 

_DEMI JENGGOT MERLIN!_

 

_DEMI APA PUN!_

 

Jangan-jangan ia kerasukan sesuatu ini?!

 

Harry melirik pada Draco yang bertingkah aneh dengan kerutan dalam yang menjembatani di kedua alisnya. Sadar sedang diperhatikan, Draco berdeham lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan _sok_ keren. Harry yang merasa tak diacuhkan hanya memasang ekspresi datarnya dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Memberikan dua ekor bangkai kelinci pada Buckbeak yang menyambutnya dengan penuh sukacita.

 

“Kalian sudah selesai? Harry? Malfoy?”

 

Suara Hagrid yang terdengar menggelegar membuat Draco nyaris terlonjak di tempatnya. Mencibir sebal pada Hagrid yang datang mendekat sambil membawa dua buah labu berukuran besar di kedua tangannya.

 

Harry melambai pada Hagrid. Ia membelai kepala sang Hippogriff lalu undur diri dari hadapan sang makhluk mistis untuk mendapati Hagrid.

 

“Sudah selesai. Aku rasa kami sudah selesai menjalankan tugas kami di sini. Kecuali si Tuan Sempurna ini mau melakukan tugas lainnya.”

 

“Hei!”

 

Hagrid tertawa. “Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian berdua harus selalu terlibat pertengkaran. Oh ya, kalau begitu tugas kalian di sini sudah selesai. Terima kasih ya, Harry. Dan kau juga, Malfoy. Ayo kuantar kalian ke asrama, aku sekalian ada perlu ke dapur,” ujarnya sambil menunjukkan kedua buah labu yang tengah dipegangnya.

 

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk.

 

_Oh, sial!_

 

Draco terus mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang. Hanya karena sebuah senyum kecil yang Harry perlihatkan, dan seluruh dunianya seolah telah dijungkir balikkan.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. How was it? Would you please left a comment? Thank you very much for it.  
> See you on my next fanfic. ^^/
> 
> Rexa, signing out.


End file.
